


Imperfect Love Song

by Chris Heavens (chrisheavens)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Contact, Game Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisheavens/pseuds/Chris%20Heavens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom won't let Kaz's birthday go by without a special gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect Love Song

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop this random little story arc... What started as fluff turned into another sexual encounter. No regrets.
> 
> Please enjoy!

 

* * *

 

Kaz breathed deep as he arrived at the highest point of the Medical Platform - a considerable feat he rarely attempted, uncaring of the chilled and whipping winds that greeted him. It was a hard won escape from the bustle and voices below - the conversations he’d prefer not to overhear. He’d spent the day visiting the sick and injured, taking it upon himself to extend the presence of the Boss to their soldiers while he undertook important missions. It was hard enough to lose soldiers on the battlefield, but it was even harder to lose them to their inner turmoil and suffering. Ocelot helped keep their involvement prominent in the sick bay, and suicide reports had trickled down, but even one was one too many.

Miller set his cane aside and leaned on the railing, watching the blur of the choppy waters below moving with hypnotizing rolls and bursts. Though his vision wasn’t what it used to be, he knew the look of those waves - angry, chaotic, maintaining an uninterrupted rhythm that became a vital focal point for Kaz as the world started to close in. Sometimes it  just became too damn small.

“So this is where you’ve been.”

The Boss’ deep voice startled him, but Kaz’s reaction was little more than a tilt of his head. He’d been numbly lost in thought, slow to turn and face Venom as he balanced against the banister.

“What is it, Boss?”

But it took only second for Kaz to notice something different - dared to muse it was almost casual how Venom approached him. His usually leaden steps as he approached were lighter, standing beside him to also stare out across the ocean. Perhaps Snake wanted to see what he searched for out in those waves with his pearl-muddied eyes.

“I received some intel today - something important,” Snake divulged, casting him a sidelong glance.

Kaz’s brow furrowed, concerned that information could have gotten past him - particularly something significant. But he was bewildered by the almost tranquil stance of the man next to him after such a statement. And when Venom turned to meet his gaze full on, he was even further baffled by the slight smile on his lips.

And then it hit.

“You’re kidding... Look, let’s not make a big deal out of it,” Kaz insisted, reaching for his cane, trying to put distance between them. But Venom’s hand wrapped firmly around his wrist to stop him - held it until Kaz’s head dropped in deference and he made no further attempt to leave.

“You’re not going to be the only one without a cake and a song, Kaz. Your birthday is just as important,” Snake stated, low and unexpectedly tender. Kaz sucked in a deep breath, unable to shoot down such a thoughtful gesture no matter how much he wanted to.

“All right, but it’s a trek down. Don’t go hoisting me over your shoulder, either,” Kaz replied, stalling.

“Then, let’s stay up here a while. I have something for you. Stay here.”

Kaz’s curious gaze followed the man as he walked to the other side of the small enclosure atop their perch, his stomach sinking hard and fast as the Boss lifted a guitar from its hiding place. His lips became taught, staring at the instrument with an unbearably heavy heart. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d held a guitar...

“I... appreciate the gesture, but I don’t have a need for one of those anymore,” Kaz whispered, struggling to get the words past his emotion-laden tongue. He looked away, back down to those blackened waters as memories cascaded thickly through his chest, making it hard to breathe. But Venom approached him, pressed a gentle finger beneath his chin and urged his gaze back up to his own. His hand only fell away once Kaz’s eyes met his.

“I’m not that cruel, Kaz. In the past, you played for us. This time, I’ll play for you.”

Kaz was in uncharted territory, lost in a haze of what could have been - what had been gained and... what had been lost. It made him devastatingly aware of his missing  arm - felt the thrumming desire to cast his fingertips over those strings and feel the weight of the instrument on his thigh.

“I had no idea you could play,” Kaz whispered, walking slowly with Venom as he led them to the other side of the platform. He helped Kaz sit, joined him carefully afterward, positioning their backs to the midday sun.

“Well, let’s see if I’m still any good,” Snake replied, situating himself far enough away to comfortably hold the guitar while staying as close as possible. Kaz’s unfocused gaze was immediately drawn to the Boss’s hand on the neck of the guitar, feeling a spark of something deep inside as Venom strummed a single chord - felt it resonate through his chest.

Kaz leaned back then, feeling something stir as Snake’s bionic hand carefully strummed a few random notes - impressed by his ability to play left-handed. He was getting his bearings, gauging how to pluck the strings with metal fingers. Kaz felt something emanating from the Boss, catching a soft look before his lightly plucking fingertips began to pick a song from the irregular notes.

It didn’t take long for Kaz to lose himself in the music - the melody beginning with a somber tone smoothly interspersed with delicate notes, as if Venom whispered him a love song. It surprised him how well Snake fell into the rhythm, but one look at Snake’s slitted, dreamy gaze told him everything - that each note he struck was another emotion lacking a comparable word. And each shift of tempo told him something new, expressed the turmoil deep inside, the hope, the devastation... And every time the song pitched then softened, Kaz found that blue eye upon him - searching his features for response.

Time drifted, a lost concept as those strings poured out everything unspoken between them, Kaz adrift in the intimacy of the private performance. The sweet notes rode and swirled on the wind, speaking only to him before they disappeared like a hot breath, soothing, urging the bare hint of a smile upon Kaz’s lips as Venom struck an accidental chord. More than once an incorrect note was strummed, but it simply made the song perfect.

As Kaz watched those talented fingers move, he wondered what songs Venom pulled from memory, what was purely his own - the message was clear and the emotion powerful. The heaviness that had descended upon him earlier that day was swept up in a gentle embrace, blissfully lifted from his body with temporary grace by Snake’s bittersweet gift.

And though it felt as though time had stopped as the song continued and evolved, the  melody slowly began to fade with the sun, coming to a close with soft, slow strums. And when the final chord’s echo vanished to the cold evening, Venom sat with his hand over the strings, head dropped and shadowed in a way that left him unreadable. Kaz regarded him with concern, wondering how deeply the music had struck.

And as the wind gusted too hard, blowing a hollow sound through guitar, Kaz curved his body to be press his hand over Venom’s. It earned him an immediate, surprised look, but Snake’s expression softened instantly.  

“Thank you,” Kaz whispered, earning a heartfelt, subdued grin from his comrade. And without a thought, they leaned, looking to each other’s lips as they indulged in a brief, gentle kiss. It was a gentle touch, but it brought a striking warmth against his chilled lips,  sending a shiver down Kaz’s spine. And too soon he pulled away, though not far, running his fingers over the strings just hard enough to create the echo of melancholy answer to Venom’s earnest performance.

Kaz wasn’t ready to fall again, refused to put words to the new emotions that surfaced every time he saw Snake - no, the temporary Big Boss. But he no longer responded with rage alone - had accepted that Big Boss would continue his path in the shadows of Venom’s ruse, everyone else be damned. It frustrated him that Venom was a doppelganger at best, but he also knew the hard truth that he’d never been given the choice...

“Snake... I,” he paused, the sound of his voice harsh as it broke the serenity that had built from the repose of Snake’s beautiful performance. “I want to apologize.”

Snake was silent, setting down the guitar beside them as he listened.

“After that night... I avoided you. I just couldn’t handle-”

Those pearlescent eyes shone from behind the tint of his shades as they stared directly at Snake, the man who now pressed a single finger over his lips. Kaz pulled back to try to speak again, but Venom shook his head, something knowing on his features.

“You don’t have to say it, and I don’t need to hear it.”

Kaz searched his eye, his face, fisting his hand and as he found only silent understanding.

“I can’t do this again..." he rasped, throat aching at the depth and harshness of his tone. Venom placed a steadying hand over his fist, waited until the panic began to pass. Always waiting. Kaz shook his head, lost in emotions that wiped tangible words from his stormy mind.

“Stop, Kaz. Breathe.”

But Kaz continued to shake his head, pulling his hand away to rub his forehead.

“You didn’t have to do this. Just because we slept together...”

Kaz’s tone was severe, and Venom wouldn’t have it - he grasped his arm and drew him hard against his chest, holding him there - embraced him until his harsh breathing quieted and he stopped trying to pull away.

“When will you realize it, Kaz? No... when will you face it? Nothing is how it should be - nothing is how you expected it. But don’t shut me out. It’s the only thing I ask of you.”

It was like a trick of the wind, but the intent was clear - unyielding. A request and demand buried in a single, desperate plea. Kaz buried his face at his shoulder, thankful for Venom’s patience as he rode the waves of his remaining remorse - the sensation of setting flowers on the grave of a relationship he had lost all too soon. But Big Boss didn’t weather this storm for him - it was Venom. Holding him up, becoming his lost limbs - replacing pieces he had lost.

“I give,” Kaz whispered with finality, the sun slipping past the horizon to envelop them in darkness. “I give..."

And that was that. There was no triumphant response from Snake, no further declarations. It was exactly what Kaz needed as Venom held him tightly, their deep breaths falling in sync before he released him, standing to help Kaz to his feet.

“Where did you learn that song?” Kaz asked as Snake easily, gently hefted him up. He handed him his cane before lifting the guitar, Miller allowing an arm around his waist as Snake instead became his crutch, guiding them to the stairs.

“I improvised. There was an old folk song I knew that reminded me of you, but I took some liberties.”

Kaz was intent on each step though Venom’s hold was warm and secure.

“That’s impressive. I… wish I could strum a guitar again. But it’s not so bad to enjoy it vicariously through you. I’ll forgive the few mistakes.”

Kaz’s heart thumped as he heard a soft, hearty chuckle resonate from Venom. It stunned him, missing a step, but Snake caught him as he stumbled. However, sis rescue had sent Kaz back against the wall, guitar and cane falling to the ground as Kaz stared up at the Boss standing before him, holding him there. And instead of simply setting him back to rights, Venom lingered. He leaned in while simultaneously sliding fingertips up Kaz’s jaw in a light touch, pressing up against the edge of his aviators until they uncovered his eyes. Kaz’ lips parted but he was unable to utter a sound.

And they stood there in the dark, hundreds of feet high, bathing in eachother’s heat as time stopped once again. Snake’s head dipped in silent request, and Kaz accepted, their lips touching in a long, hard press until Kaz’s heartbeat was thudding in his ears.

Their lips parted, each dipping in a tongue to taste as Kaz grabbed at his arm, head swimming. It felt like a short eternity before Venom pulled back, apologizing under his breath as he watched Kaz’s lips - he breathed with an open mouth as Snake moved away to gather their things, setting them back in motion step by step.

Kaz couldn’t speak. There was a pit growing in his stomach that unnerved him, knowing he wouldn’t have been the one to break the kiss, struggling to smother his doubt and reluctance and just embrace the moment. For weeks he had denied himself his usual interactions with the Boss, and that loss was hitting hard. He just wanted to be free of his longing...

When they reached the main level, Venom was slow to release Kaz, but it wasn’t the time nor the place for extended touches. They walked in silence, headed towards the military jeep to return to the main building. But as they neared, Kaz’s gaze was pulled to the black ocean just beyond the edge of the railing. Venom watched as Kaz headed toward the very edge, setting his crutch aside so he could reach into the inner pocket of his jacket. After a moment, Venom approached Kaz quietly from behind

Without a glance, glad to have Snake as his witness, Kaz removed the two cassettes he had kept hidden in his jacket. He held them up like a pair of cards between his fingers, lightly pushing them back and forth in a soft, clinking scrape of plastic. Snake was closer, watching, daring to stand beside him. But Kaz was no longer lost in the unexpected pleasure of a kiss - now his body was rigid like a soldier and full of resolve.

“Are those...?”

Kaz smiled - a dark but powerful grin he hadn’t worn in a long time.

“They’re nothing, Boss. Nothing but old news.”

And in one perfect throw, the two tapes went flying in a dull whisper beyond the edge of Mother Base. He didn’t hear them hit the water among the rush of the still crashing waves, couldn’t even see where they’d landed, but he knew they’d been swallowed by those turbulent, dark waters.

And after a silent moment of victory, Kaz looked to Venom and his puzzled but composed expression.

“I have some reports waiting for me, but if you have time, you should come by in a couple hours.”

Without hesitation, Snake accepted.

“I’ll make the time.”

Kaz took a deep, revitalizing breath, basking in a brief semblance of peace. It was the first birthday in a decade he cared to remember, and it wasn’t over.

* * *

  

Venom had kept his promise - Kaz responding purely on instinct as he was shoved against the wall under an onslaught of rough caresses and bites as soon as Snake had made it in the door. He groaned as Snake sunk teeth briefly into his neck, soothing with a long lick of his tongue, realizing that they had both felt the distance of the last few weeks... His body flushed with heat, remaining standing only by the sheer pressure of Venom’s body against his own.

“Boss..." Kaz groaned, just before his mouth was claimed, feeling the impatience in every hard pull as Venom did nothing short of tearing off his clothing. He braced as Snake abruptly lifted him up, scooping him from under his thighs to carry him to the bed, forcing Kaz to wrap his arm around his neck. But it was just the beginning - Venom dropped him upon the sheets, his heated gaze never wavering from Kaz’s breathless stare as he hastily shed his own clothes.

But as he looked up at the Boss looming over him, part of him longed for the tender motions that were all and only Venom, feeling turmoil from the rush of his rough treatment. But he was barely given time to think - grunting as Venom took hold of his ankle and tugged hard enough to make him fall back. He nearly kicked at the intimate tickle of Boss’s scratchy kiss as his lips pressed hard to normally untouched skin. It was more sensitive than Kaz was prepared for, hissing as Snake kept hold of his leg even as he ended the touch, forcing Miller onto his side - barely balanced on his good arm.

“Snake..."

He wanted to ask for that delicate touch, the gentleness, but the words never came. Venom kept advancing, sliding fingers between his legs and massaging in slow, hard squeezes along his inner thigh. He sucked in deep breaths, body aflame with anticipation even as Snake seemed to make sure not to even brush directly between his thighs.

No, he drew out each touch, dropping to kiss and bite at Kaz’s spread thighs, making him twitch and jerk when he sucked a mark onto his pale skin - that summer glow long gone as he kept wrapped securely in trenchcoat and suit.

Kaz hadn’t the presence of mind to even remove his aviators, leaning on his side as he endured each possessive suckle and bite, gasping as he felt Venom’s genitals brush the end of his amputated leg. He was moving to straddle that thigh, pressing Kaz’s good leg over his shoulder. And he found Snake staring down at his already stiff erection - a vicious crimson that stood stark against the faded white sheets.

As if to pacify him, Venom took up his swollen length, giving it a slow pump as his own heavy organ bumped in hot caresses on his thigh.

But it was too much like John, Miller moaning low as his body weight shifted to his chest and good arm, burying his face out of sight as he softly gasped each time Venom squeezed his shaft. And again Snake shifted, spreading him wider, making Kaz finally cast a dazed glance down his body - catching Venom reveling in the view of his parted legs and the clenching hole imminently within reach.

“Can you hold it - this position?” Venom asked, but his voice was distant - Miller’s concentration drawn almost exclusively to the sweet spot the Boss stroked with a single finger to evoke even more broken gasps.

“Dammit... it’s fine... it’s good,” Kaz complained on a harsh breath. Every moment Venom wasn’t inside him was becoming agony, situating himself to tip a little further back - to try to offer himself and urge Snake to forego the teasing. He shivered when his movement was immediately answered, choking on an indrawn breath as Venom prodded his hole with a dry finger. It wasn’t an attempt at entry, just another godforsaken attempt to drive Kaz further to erotic madness.

“Your hole... I bet I could slide my finger right in,” Venom breathed. Kaz sneered, wanting relief, not expecting to be patronized in such a heated moment.

“Bottom drawer... Hurry it up..." Kaz breathed as he nodded to his desk. It was the first time Venom had taken his eye off of him, the powerful man pulling in a deep breath that made his chest puff before he reluctantly rose off of him.

Miller was feeling exposed, dropping his leg down but holding the position Snake had intently pushed him into. He could barely hold Venom’s hungry stare as he turned back to him - looked his body up and down as he held the lube in his fist. But Kaz wasn’t given even a moment to feel self-conscious, the desire in Snake’s eye as hot as the blue base of a flame. He could swear he almost physically felt the Boss’ gaze move over the curve of his backside, up his body, lingering at his exotic, pearlescent eyes after his sunglasses had fallen off.

But Snake didn’t say a thing as he returned, placing Kaz’s leg back over his shoulder as he straddled his thigh once more. Kaz’s unfocused gaze stayed lost toward the bed, at least until Venom urged those eyes back on him as he ran a soothing hand up and down his side, his hip, a whispering reminder that this was not Big Boss.

Kaz groaned as thickly lubed fingers invaded him - found his pliant opening and stroked, pressed, one finger swallowed as his wet hole already begged for a second. He released several shaky breaths, gasping each time Venom slowly slid those fingers as deep as they would go - sucked in through clenched teeth as a third was added. But as he felt a fourth finger attempt to enter the mix, he cut a vicious glance over his shoulder. Venom held that gaze, slowly drawing his fingers out, allowing him the dignity of not having to beg.

Without breaking that contact for long, Venom rubbed the dark curve of his tip against that vital aching point, length slick and shining with a generous layer of lube as he resituated just slightly before slowly breaching that restricting ring of flesh. With a low groan, he sank into Kaz’s body in one languid, fluid movement.

But Kaz couldn’t even gasp, grasping desperately at the sheets as he tried to pull in a breath. Venom’s erection completely filled him, and he could feel the soft lump of his sac lightly rubbing on his thigh as his entire body succumbed to a hard tremble. He could barely take it - too much, too fast, too needed...!

“B-Boss...!” he finally gasped, nearly choking on a cry as the man managed to push even deeper inside him. Kaz’s eyes rolled back, trying to focus, but nothing he saw made any sense. It was hust a blur of muted color, frustrating, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he twisted and pushed on Venom’s length as he paused, simply relishing being buried to the hilt inside the Commander. But Kaz dimly felt the hand holding his hip - pressing down to keep him from moving as Venom’s body slightly lifted, hips moving back. He completely guided his thrusts - forced Kaz to accept how he chose to fuck.

And even as he withdrew, Snake never pulled out completely - instead he pulled back just enough for his curved tip to stretch his entrance, then gave one hard push back inside. It was making Kaz incoherent - barely able to breathe as Venom’s pace accelerated before he was ready, completely under his sexual will.

And soon he was grunting with every delving thrust - relying almost entirely on Venom to keep his body in place as he succumbed - the sheets surrounding his tip dark with moisture as the rocking of his body pushed his dripping length over and over into the bed.

Kaz’s body was thrumming, that familiar aching pressure beginning to build hot and steady in his loins as Venom made full use of the position. Miller caught his insatiable gaze sporadically as he drifted in and out of pleasure, of memory.

Big Boss fucked like this.

“Ahhh!” Kaz groaned as Venom, hips moving with a fervor, took up his aching shaft and let it thrust into the gripping circle of his rough, warm hand. Kaz was close, at the point of breaking. And when Venom squeezed, Kaz made no attempts to silence his exultant cry, awkwardly twisting his arm, impervious to the pain, to wrap his own hand around the one holding his length - made those calloused fingers milk him as his body throbbed, pulsing out thick overflows of cum as his orgasm hit hard and abrupt.

Kaz was barely cognizant of Venom’s movements after that, hissing as his thick length was pulled from his body, hearing the frantic movements as Snake pumped himself hard. Shortly after, Kaz could feel the hot strings of his release as Venom emptied onto his genitals and thigh, pushing out every last drop in the shaky aftermath before he dropped to his hands and knees over Kaz’s weakened, limp body with heavy panting breaths.

Miller’s leg slipped from his slick shoulder, grunting as he was forced to twist to a more comfortable position on his back, staring up into the sweat-dampened face of his lover. They breathed heavily, Venom holding his position over Kaz, silenced as Miller reached up to touch his face. Kaz’s fingers slid up through his short beard, traced his cheekbone, lingering briefly before his arm fell hard and heavy to his side.

“What a mess...” Kaz chided with a small, satisfied smile on his face. Snake returned it with a barely-there half-grin before he finally moved with a groan to lay beside him.

“I’ll clean you up, don’t worry. No need to force yourself awake,” Venom whispered, head tilted toward him, the two men almost nose to nose. And it was then Kaz really felt the weight of his eyelids, his gaze barely focused.

“If this is a gift... then don’t go.”

Kaz cursed the somber look Venom cast on him, hating that the request had escaped. But Snake didn’t taunt or deny him - instead leaning in to kiss his sweaty forehead.

“Even if it wasn’t,” Venom replied, tone soft. Kaz’s smile had faded, but staring into the endless blue - he believed him. He closed his eyes, meant only for a moment, but the heat of Snake’s embrace with the hum of blissful release tingling over his body sent him drifting instantly into a dreamless, satiated abyss.

* * *

 

 

 

 


End file.
